The Giirl That Wouldent Wake
by SunOfTheNight
Summary: Tsukasa and Mimiru fall in love, auras mother returns, and helba in white. And Tsukasa is a boy in my story. R&R PLZ! helpfull criticism is nice also. chapter 2 is out!
1. The Giirl That Wouldent Wake

**Ok. I don't own .hack/sign or any of the characters. let me say that again, I DONT OWN .HACK/SIGN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Please R&R because I like reviews. Reviews r goooooooooooood. drool. Anyways, ttyl everyone!**

One year after 'Sign'

"HURRY UP TSUKASA OR WERE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Sorry Mimiru, I'm almost done."

"You had better be or Bear and Subaru are gonna throw sand at us like they did last time we were late for the beach." Says Mimiru

"That was your fault. You insisted on doing your hair for some reason" said Tsukasa

Mimiru looks down sheepishly and mumbles something containing the words "for you". Tsukasa decides to let it go and comes out in his swim trunks and holding a volley ball.

"Well IM ready, lets go" he says.

30 minutes later at the beach

"Hey guys, what took u so long?" shouts Bear as Tsukasa throws the ball to Subaru.

"I swear it wasn't my fault this time, Tsukasa couldn't find his towel" says Mimiru. She doesn't mention it was because she had hid it.

"Only because you hid it" Tsukasa says with a 'and you thought I didn't know it was you' look.

"Well that doesn't matter now. Let's just enjoy ourselves and play some volleyball" Subaru says with a smile as she hits Tsukasa in the face with the ball. Everyone starts laughing including Tsukasa. Little did they know that the fun and games would soon end.

Later that night after Subaru and Bear have gone home

"Well, I guess ill see you tomorrow. I had a lot of fun today." Says Mimiru at Tsukasa's door.

"Ya, me too." He replies. They stand across from each other in the doorway for a few seconds. And then like two moths bumping clumsily together, with no more weight than that, their lips touched. They were lost in their love and it seemed as if the world is spinning. Nothing else could be more perfect than the love they felt for each other at that moment. It felt like god himself had blessed them. Then, all of the sudden, she breaks away. She has tears in her eyes as she says she's sorry runs away, leaving a very confused Tsukasa on his own doorstep. He walks inside after a few minutes and makes some ramen. When he's finished he cleans up, showers and walks into his room. He lay's down and closes his eyes and goes to sleep. Although he hasn't told anyone, he has been having weird dreams. Whenever he goes to sleep, his dreams are of being in 'TheWorld'. He dreams that he is there, with his guardian, by the bed of the little girl that was once the cause of much disruption. The little girl that wouldn't wake. He sits there, leaning against the bed, and remembers the pain he went through. He sits there for hours, and then his surroundings get blurry and he wakes up in his bed. That is how it has been for the past 2 weeks every night and he starts to get the feeling that something isn't right. He gets the feeling that he will soon see her again. That he will see the girl that wouldn't wake.

Monday at School

It's Monday and Tsukasa has gone to school and come home. He noticed Mimiru avoiding him all day. Subaru and Bear had been giving him looks that say they know what happened, but kindly don't bring it up. When he gets home there is a note taped to his door. It simply reads "park, 7:30, alone. –H". As soon as he reeds it he realizes something is wrong. He decides to go. It's a nice night. He decides to walk so he leaves at 7. It's a long walk.

Park

7:28, he's at the park. He sees three other people there. Bear, Subaru, and Mimiru are all sitting on the benches. Mimiru is looking at the ground. Subaru and Bear, however, see him and get up to say hi. It turns out that they all received the same letter. They go to sit down on the bench. Tsukasa sits with Bear between himself and Mimiru, with Subaru on his other side. This way he's not to far from Mimiru, but not to close. While he loves her and wants nothing more than to be with her, he doesn't know how she feels and decides to play it safe for the time being. It's exactly 7:30 and a car pulls up. It's a white limo. From the limo, however, steps a lady that can best be described as "interesting". She is wearing a white dress bottom, white fur coat, white fur hat, white gloves, and has a scarf over her mouth. Her long blonde hair is covering her eyes. As she approaches them, they see that she has a walking stick. She walks over to them slowly. When she gets to them, she says "Do you four know who I am?" Tsukasa, Subaru, and Mimiru all look confused, but Bear instantly says "Helba."

"Correct Bear. Now that we all know each other, I must talk fast. There is a crisis in the world that is more problematic than the last. There is a second wave coming. I will assume that you all remember that Aura had a mother. Morgana. Morgana has cut off all means of logging in …and out of the world. That means that whoever was in the world when she did this, stays there. As we speak, she is trying to send a virus through the minds of every person stuck in the world. If she succeeds, every person stuck in the world will die. She must be destroyed, and you four are the only ones that can do it."

Tsukasa pov

Just like that. No sugar coating, no softening the news. She just told us that thousands of people were in a coma, their minds stuck in a video game, and her voice didn't even change. Subaru, who was a tad bit more emotional than the rest of us, started to cry. Mimiru sat there with her mouth hanging open, all thoughts of the night before gone. Bear looked like he had just been punched in the face. I just sat there, looking up at the famous hacker who had told me that I would have to go back to that horrible place.

I said one word.

"No."

"No what?" said Helba.

"I swore that I would never go back there. I swore that I would never risk putting my self through that again. You don't know what its like to feel pain like that. Pain that should kill you. To have to go through that pain, not being able to die, not being able to escape it. Only being able to think, think about the pain, and think about how much you wanted it to stop. I haven't been back there since, and I'm not going back now."

"But Tsukasa," she said "did you think that those were just dreams?"


	2. Strange Tidings and a Farewell Party

**Hi guys this is my second chapter in my first ever fanfic about anything so i hope you all enjoy. next chapter i promise i will get them in the world and have some action. i just havent completly figured out how yet. any ideas will be welcome and any reviews would be appreciated. But please keep in mind that I wrote chapter 2 at 12 at night, and im uploading it at about 2:30 and while I AM a night person even I'm not perfect this late. And just to let everyone know, I DON'T OWN .HACK/SIGN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Ill try my best to get part 3 up soon but schools about to start for me so no promises. later everyone (:**

I stared at her for a full five seconds and fainted. It was a realm of blackness surrounded by shadows. It was like when ever anyone blacks out. You only see black but u can hear whispers of what people are saying around you. I woke up half an hour later only to come face to face with the one person I didn't want to see. Helba. She had told everyone else to go home; she would contact them later with more information and promised she would stay with me until I was better. By this time it was dark, the street lamps were on, and there was a slight wind.

She looked at me and said "I'm sorry that you have to go through this again. Believe me when I say that I wouldn't put you and your friends through this if I had any other choice."

"You're right," I say "of course I will help and I'm sure they will also."

"I'm glad to hear it because you will need all the help you can get. Remember, you still have the ability to move freely through servers and areas. This will be a vital skill in our future quest."

Just then a particularly strong breeze came and blew Helba's bangs away from her face and…..

"HELBA YOU'RE BLIND?"  
She had the pale, pupil-less eyes that he had seen a few times before.

She smiles not un-kindly and says "Let's make this our little secret okay?"

"Yes, of course. No problem. Anything for you. If you…."

"Tsukasa, you've made your point" she cuts in as she laughs.

Helba drops Tsukasa off at his house

General POV

"Remember Tsukasa, I will pick you and the others up at the park tomorrow night. Come prepared to be gone a while. I will explain everything to your parents so you needn't worry."

"Ok, thank you." He says with a half-smile.

"No, thank YOU for being so strong about this. Aside from fainting." She says with a laugh and her driver pulls away.

When he gets inside he is surprised to see that Bear, Subaru, and Mimiru are already in there waiting for him.

"We all decided we couldn't wait till tomorrow so we came here. You really should find a better hiding place for your key." Says Mimiru who's holding the key with a smug smile on her face.

He spends the next half hour telling the, everything that happened. Everything except the part about Helba being blind. They decide to skip school, stay at his house, have a party and enjoy themselves for the little amount of time they have.

Later that night with Bear and Subaru upstairs

Everyone is playing twister when they run out of snacks. Subaru and Mimiru are all twisted together. (I'll comment no further)

"Well, it looks like we have run out of snacks. I'll go get some more, you three keep getting your selves twisted."

At that moment, even though she was clearly winning, Mimiru falls and offers to go with Tsukasa.

"AWWWW. Well since I've lost ill go with you to get snacks. You always pick bad ones anyways." Says Mimiru.

Tsukasa smiles knowingly "Alright, you can come but I don't always pick bad. Just most of the time. "

They walk down to the kitchen and Tsukasa starts filling a bowl with popcorn, chocolate, soda, and a few things Mimiru picked out. When he turns around Mimiru is looking at him with a mixed look of happy, sad, and anxious. Tsukasa puts the bowl down and walks over to her. Just then she starts to cry and turns away but he suspected this would happen and grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"What's wrong Mimiru? Is this about the other night? Don't deny it and shake your head because your crying you won't even look at me."

Suddenly she turns and hugs Tsukasa around the waist and plants her head in his chest and cries hard. She cries for 3 minutes and when she's done her face is streaked with tears and her eyes were red. _Wow, _Tsukasa thought,_ why does she look even more beautiful like this? She's really is beautiful. Beautiful..._

"I'm sorry Tsukasa. I guess I don't have a choice now. I didn't want to tell you my true feelings for you but it's probably pretty obvious now so here it is. I love you Tsukasa. I've loved you for so long now and I've wanted to tell you but I didn't know you're feelings for me and I was afraid of what you might say and it might ruin our friendship if something happened and when I kissed you on your doorstep I thought that you would think I was crazy or something and and and…."

She was about to start crying again and while she looked even prettier when she finished, he sensed now was the time he should say something.

"Mimiru, it's Ok. Listen to me. It's Ok Mimiru because, I love you too. I love you Mimiru." She froze and looked up at him. There was a twinkle in her eyes and they stood looking at each other. And then it was magical. They were kissing, both of them were near tears at their happiness and they couldn't control it. They walked over to the couch without breaking lips and lay down. They lay there all night, kissing, holding, and loving. And eventually they both fell asleep in their lover's arms with smiles on their faces. Of course Bear and Subaru came down after about half an hour when they were sure Mimiru had stopped crying. They were surprised (but only a little) to find both Mimiru and Tsukasa on the couch fast asleep. Bear and Subaru put a blanket over them and whispered good night. They walked up stairs and pulled out a sleeping bag they knew Tsukasa had. Bear let Subaru have Tsukasa's bed and bear slept on the floor in the sleeping bad. It was a comfy floor anyways, nice shag carpet. They were asleep in minutes.

In the morning they awoke to sounds of laughter and smells of bacon and eggs. They walked down stairs to find Tsukasa and Mimiru laughing, teasing each other playfully, and cooking breakfast. Unfortunately Mimiru wasn't a great cook but fortunately Tsukasa was. They had a good breakfast and hang out the rest of the day and went to the movies and mall. Tsukasa was always loaded and bought everyone new clothes (he bought Mimiru the most) because he was in such a good mood. He even surprised her later with a cute little dew-drop necklace with a real diamond! It wasn't a big diamond but it was the nicest thing she had ever gotten and right after Tsukasa put it on her she leaned over and gave him a tender kiss even though Bear and Subaru were right there. They pretended to look the other way, but they didn't pretend to hard. They dropped the clothes off at every ones house and headed in the general direction of the park. As the twilight approached they all became a little less happy, a little less cheerful, and a little less talkative. They were in front of the park. To their dismay they saw Helba already there. Things were about to get a lot more serious.


End file.
